Love is Strange
by Alia Shaza
Summary: Cinta itu aneh, karena alasan mereka mencintai seseorang kadang begitu aneh/ShikaTema/NejiTen/SasuSaku/NaruHina/SaIno/ Di sini cerita yang lebih ditonjolkan tentang ShikaTema sama NejiTen. Untuk yang lain, kuusahakan/Author gak bisa buat summary/ Chapter 5 update!
1. Chapter 1

Pairing : Neji, Shikamaru, Sai, Sasuke, Naruto, Tenten, Temari, Sakura, Ino, Hinata. (maaf itu di character-nya cuma ditulis ShikaTema. Habis gak bisa lebih dari 4 character -" )

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

WARNING : OOC, TYPO, DLL.

Happy reading! ^^

**LOVE IS STRANGE**

**Chapter 1**

" Tenten! Ayo cepat! Nanti kita terlambat!" setengah berlari, Temari menarik-narik Tenten yang masih terpaku di gerbang sebuah sekolah bertuliskan 'Konoha High School', dengan perasaan antara percaya dan tidak.

" Temari! Aku masih tidak percaya kita bisa masuk ke sekolah ini," kata Tenten tidak percaya. Matanya belum lepas dari gerbang sekolah yang sudah jauh ditinggalkannya.

Temari mengangguk-angguk. " Ya, Tenten. Aku juga tidak percaya kita bisa memakai seragam sekolah ini. Walaupun kita memakai seragam siswa kelas reguler, tapi aku sangat senang bisa sekolah di sini," Temari menanggapi Tenten sambil tersenyum.

Konoha High School, kebanyakan orang-orang menyebutnya KHS. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan sekolah elite dan mewah ini? Sekolah dengan fasilitas lengkap dan gedung mewah ini memang menjadi sekolah terfavorit di Konoha. Wajar saja jika hampir semua anak di sekolah ini adalah anak-anak bangsawan atau anak dari keluarga yang kaya raya. Biaya untuk masuk ke sekolah ini saja sudah sangat mahal.

Namun untuk kualitas pendidikan, sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Dengan fasilitas yang memadai, dan guru-guru yang terpelajar, sudah pasti jika KHS adalah sekolah dengan kualitas yang baik. Untuk orang dari kalangan menengah kebawah seperti Tenten dan Temari, mereka beruntung jika dapat masuk ke sekolah ini melalui jalur beasiswa.

Konoha High School memberi beasiswa bagi anak-anak kurang mampu yang berprestasi untuk bersekolah di KHS. Namun anak-anak yang masuk melewati jalur beasiswa menempati kelas reguler dan kelas 'biasa'. Yang dimaksud dengan 'biasa' di sini adalah kelas dengan fasilitas yang lebih lengkap dan ruang kelas yang lebih besar dan nyaman. Berbeda dengan ruang kelas kelas reguler. Kelas reguler menempati ruang kelas dengan ukuran standar, seperti ruang kelas di sekolah-sekolah biasanya. Namun untuk kualitas pendidikan, antara kelas reguler dan 'biasa' semuanya mendapatkan kualitas pendidikan yang sama, yang disesuaikan dengan kemampuan murid-muridnya.

Jika ada kelas reguler, maka juga ada kelas excellent. Kelas excellent adalah kelas 'biasa' yang menempati urutan kelas kelas A. Kelas biasa terdiri dari kelas A sampai I. Kemampuan setiap kelas berbeda-beda, yang diurutkan mulai dari kelas terbaik, yaitu kelas A dan terus selanjutnya hingga kelas I. Kelas A adalah kelas Excellent, yaitu kelas yang dihuni oleh anak-anak yang pintar luar biasa. Biasanya materi mereka sedikit berbeda dengan kelas B hingga kelas reguler karena kemampuan mereka dalam menguasai pelajaran sangat cepat.

Seragam kelas mereka juga di bedakan antara kelas reguler dan kelas 'biasa', juga dibedakan. Untuk kelas reguler, mereka menggunakan kemeja putih dengan jas coklat dan rok kotak-kotak berwarna hitam, coklat tua, coklat muda, dan putih yang berulang-ulang (untuk perempuan). Sedangkan untuk laki-laki mengenakan kemeja dan jas yang sama, namun dengan bawahan celana hitam panjang. Tidak lupa pin berbentuk lambang KHS dengan tulisan 'R' dibagian tengahnya disematkan di sebelah kanan dada. Seragam mereka terlihat sederhana namun mewah.

Untuk kelas A hingga I, mereka menggunakan seragam yang sama, yaitu kemeja putih dengan jas biru muda dan rok berwarna biru tua, biru muda, dan putih yang berulang-ulang (untuk perempuan). Sedangkan untuk laki-laki mengenakan kemeja dan jas yang sama, namun menggunakan bawahan celana hitam panjang. Yang membedakan antara kelas A hingga I adalah pin yang disematkan di dada kanan mereka. Pin dengan lambang KHS dengan tulisan huruf A hingga I, yang disesuaikan dengan nama kelas mereka.

Tenten dan Temari adalah salah satu dari dua puluh lima anak yang terpilih mendapatkan beasiswa untuk bersekolah di KHS. Walaupun masuk ke dalam kelas reguler, Tenten dan Temari merasa sangat senang. Apalagi mereka 'berdua' mendapatkan beasiswa di sekolah yang sama. Wah, tidak terkira betapa senangnya mereka.

Tenten dan Temari menjejakkan kaki mereka memasuki halaman sekolah Konoha High School yang luas, dengan jalan yang membelah taman di sebelah kanan kirinya.

Tenten mencolek lengan Temari. " Temari, lihat. Itu jalur untuk pejalan kaki. Ayo kita ke sana," ajak Tenten, yang langsung disambut dengan anggukan dari Temari.

Tenten dan Temari membaur bersama murid-murid lainnya yang berjalan kaki, yang kebanyakan adalah murid dari kelas reguler. Karena kebanyakan murid kelas reguler tidak mempunyai mobil, jadi kebanyakan dari mereka memilih untuk berjalan kaki ke sekolah.

Di samping kanan jalur pejalan kaki, tidak henti-hentinya mobil-mobil mewah bermerek terkenal berlalu lalang melewati mereka. Tenten dan Temari yang tidak terbiasa dengan pemandangan di depan mereka hanya berpandangan, lalu mengangkat bahu berbarengan.

" Sepertinya ada diskriminasi yang 'kental' di sekolah ini," Tenten mengungkapkan perasaan tidak enaknya.

Temari menepuk bahu Tenten. " Tidak apa-apa Tenten, selama kita tidak membuat masalah, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa kok," Temari memandang Tenten sambil tersenyum. " Selama itu, kita hanya harus menikmati masa-masa SMA kita, kan?" Temari mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Tenten tertawa kecil. " Yah, lagi pula aku tidak sendiri kok," Tenten memandang Temari penuh arti. "Semoga kita bisa mendapatkan banyak teman, ya?" kata Tenten yang disambut dengan anggukan semangat dari Temari.

" Ayo cepat kita ke aula, upacara penerimaan murid barunya sudah akan dimulai," Temari melihat jam ditangannya dan berlari meninggalkan Tenten.

" Temari! Tunggu!" teriak Tenten, refleks berlari mengejar Temari yang berlari sambil tertawa tergelak-gelak di depannya.

####

" Hosh, hosh, hosh ...," Tenten mengusap keringat di keningnya sambil terengah-engah. " Sampai juga," desahnya setengah berbisik, kelelahan karena berlari.

Tiba-tiba Temari datang dan menepuk punggung Tenten keras-keras, membuat tenten berteriak kesakitan. " Dasar atlit," Temari berbicara sambil mengatur nafasnya. " Larimu cepat sekali."

" Hehehe," Tenten nyengir lebar menanggapi perkataan Temari. Wajar saja Temari berkata begitu, Tenten sangat jago dalam olahraga.

" Ayo kita cari tempat duduk," Temari menarik tangan Tenten menuju tempat duduk kelas reguler, dan mendapatkan tempat duduk di barisan ketiga dari belakang.

Tidak berapa lama, upacara dimulai. Diawali dengan sambutan ketua yayasan, kemudian sambutan dari kepala sekolah, lalu sambutan dari perwakilan orang tua wali murid yang diwakilkan oleh Nara Shikaku.

Tibalah saatnya untuk pidato dari siswa dengan nilai paling tinggi. Nara Shikamaru. Dilihat dari marganya, mungkin dia adalah anak dari Nara Shikaku yang tadi menjadi perwakilan orang tua murid.

Upacara penerimaan murid baru telah selesai. Tenten dan Temari berjalan beriringan di barisan belakang rombongan kelas reguler, berjalan menuju kelas baru mereka.

Ruang kelas untuk murid kelas reguler berada di lantai tiga gedung sebelah timur. Ruang kelas murid kelas reguler dari kelas satu hingga kelas tiga berada satu lantai di lantai tiga gedung sebelah timur, yang merupakan gedung untuk ruangan klub dan laboratorium yang ada di KHS. Sedangkan ruang kelas murid kelas satu kelas A hingga I berada di gedung utama lantai tiga, bersama dengan ruang OSIS. Lantai dua gedung utama diisi oleh ruang kelas murid kelas dua kelas A hingga I, bersama dengan kantor guru. Dan di lantai satu, terdapat kantor kepala sekolah dan ruang kelas murid kelas tiga dari kelas A hingga I. Sedangkan gedung di sebelah barat adalah gedung olahraga, yang lengkap dengan kolam renang diatasnya.

KHS juga mempunyai lapangan olahraga yang luas, yang digunakan untuk olahraga jika hari sedang cerah. Sedangkan jika turun salju atau hujan dan cuaca buruk, kegiatan olahraga akan berpindah ke gedung olahraga.

Tenten dan Temari berjalan memasuki ruang kelas mereka yang baru. Terdapat fasilitas yang lengkap di ruang kelas mereka. Ada TV, LCD, pendingin ruangan, dan tidak lupa lima komputer beserta dengan printer dan scanner berada di pojok ruang kelas. Didukung dengan suasana kelas yang nyaman, tidak heran jika Tenten dan Temari sampai berdecak kagum.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas yang tadinya tertutup terbuka secara tiba-tiba, diiringi dengan suara teriakan dari seseorang di balik pintu; " Selamat pagi semuanya!"

Seorang laki-laki masuki kedalam kelas dan duduk di belakang meja guru. "Aku adalah wali kelas kalian mulai dari sekarang. Karena itu, aku ingin kalian mau bekerja sama denganku selama setahun ini," katanya sambil tersenyum lebar. " Aku Guy, senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua."

Serempak, semua anak menjawab, " Salam kenal guru Guy."

" Baiklah, semuanya!" katanya bersemangat. " Cepat berbaris di depan kelas," ia menepuk-nepuk tangannya memberi instruksi. Serempak, semua anak berbaris di depan kelas, termasuk Temari dan Tenten. Sang guru menyodorkan toples penuh kertas kepada murid di barisan pertama. " Ambil salah satu kertas dan duduklah di tempat duduk sesuai dengan nomor yang ada di kertas yang kau pilih."

Lucky! Tenten mendapat tempat duduk tepat di belakang Temari. Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki lucu yang gendut duduk gedubrakan di samping Tenten, membuat Tenten otomatis tertawa. Namanya Chouji, dia sangat lucu, namun kurang percaya diri. Di belakang Tenten, duduk seorang laki-laki energik bernama Lee. Di samping Temari, duduk seorang perempuan berambut pink bernama Sakura, yang periang dan lucu. Di depan Temari, ada seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang yang dikucir satu bernama Ino. Ino adalah gadis yang feminim dan banyak bicara, benar-benar perwujudan perempuan yang sebenarnya.

" Temari dan Tenten, ya?" Sakura berkata penuh tanda tanya. " Ah! Kau anak peraih nilai tertinggi dalam kelas reguler, kan?" Sakura meunjuk Temari.

Temari menatapnya bingung. " Nilai tertinggi?"

" Kau tidak tahu? Tenten, kau tahu kan?" Pertanyaan Sakura dijawab dengan gelengan oleh Tenten.

Sakura menatap Ino yang duduk di depan Temari. Ino menghela nafas. " Ayo sini," Ino beranjak menuju komputer di pojok kelas. Dengan cepat, Ino membuka website KHS dan menunjukkan daftar nilai peraih beasiswa di KHS. " Lihat ini," Ino menunjukkan layar komputer kepada Tenten dan Temari di belakangnya. " Temari, kau ada di urutan pertama dan kau, Tenten," Ino menatap Tenten. " Kau ada di urutan kedua."

" Eh?"

**TBC ^^**

Fanfic berchapter pertamaku ^^  
maaf kalo jelek -"

minta review-nya ya ^^

Thank you ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing : Neji, Shikamaru, Sai, Sasuke, Naruto, Tenten, Temari, Sakura, Ino, Hinata.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

WARNING : AU, OOC, TYPO, DLL.

Happy Reading!

**LOVE IS STRANGE**

**Chapter 2**

Tenten dan Temari berpandangan bingung. Antara percaya dan tidak percaya. Temari memperhatikan layar komputer dengan teliti. " Aku bahkan tidak tahu hal ini," Temari bergumam tak percaya.

Tenten memandang layar komputer dengan takjub. " Aku? Peringkat kedua? Ya ampun …"

" Bagaimana kalian bisa tidak tahu?" Ino menatap Tenten dan Temari bingung.

Temari mengangkat bahu. " Entahlah, mungkin kita terlalu senang. Bisa mendapat beasiswa di sini saja sudah sangat senang. Sampai-sampai kita tidak memikirkan peringkat."

Tenten mengangguk setuju. Matanya masih menatap layar komputer. "Hei, Ino, Sakura, kalian berdua berada di urutan ketiga?" Tenten menemukan nama Sakura dan Ino menempati urutan yang sama.

Sakura dan Ino mengangguk bersamaan. " Kenapa bisa begitu?" Tenten bertanya bingung.

" Itu karena jumlah nilai tesku dan Ino sama, jadi kita berdua mendapat urutan yang sama," jelas Sakura yang disambut dengan anggukan mengerti dari Tenten.

" Baik, sudah puas berkenalan dan melihat-lihat?" suara guru Guy membubarkan kerumunan kecil mereka. " Sekarang aku ingin kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian di depan kelas dan setelah itu, kita akan memilih pengurus kelas."

####

KRING! KRING! KRING! Bel berbunyi tiga kali, pertanda waktu istirahat.

" Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok, karena hari ini kalian boleh melihat-lihat seluk-beluk sekolah ini hingga bel pulang berbunyi," kata guru Guy, kemudian segera pergi keluar kelas.

Ino yang duduk di depan Temari menoleh ke belakang, melihat tiga teman barunya. " Bagaimana kalau kita jalan bersama-sama?"

Tenten melongok dari balik bahu Temari. " Setuju!" serunya keras, sukses membuat telinga Temari sakit karenanya. " Tenten, jangan keras-keras!" protes Temari galak. Tentu saja Tenten hanya nyengir lebar menanggapinya.

Sakura tertawa. " Boleh, boleh," Sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya setuju sambil terkikik geli.

Sambil tetap menutup kedua kupingnya, Temari menyetujui usulan Ino. " Aku ikut," katanya sambil melirik Tenten kesal.

Jadilah, mereka berempat berjalan beriringan melihat-lihat ruang klub yang letaknya satu gedung dengan mereka. Tapi kemudian mereka berhenti di mading sekolah.

" Kalian ingin masuk klub apa?" Tenten bertanya sambil melihat-lihat brosur klub yang ada di mading.

" Mungkin klub dance dan musik," jawab Sakura cepat.

" Kalau Ino?" Tenten menatap Ino yang ada di sampingnya.

Ino tersenyum lebar kearah Tenten. " Klub melukis Tapi aku juga ingin ikut klub musik," tambah Ino."

" Temari?" Ino menuntut jawaban dari Temari.

" Klub MIPA lagi, eh?" Tenten menyenggol Temari.

" Enggak, ah," jawaban Temari jelas-jelas membuat Tenten kaget. " Aku ingin ikut klub musik," jelasnya menjawab raut wajah kaget Tenten. Temari mencolek bahu Tenten. " Lagian kau pasti ikut klub basket dan karate, kan?"

" Aku tidak ikut klub karate. Hanya ikut klub basket. Juga klub musik," Tenten menjawab santai.

" Kenapa?" Sakura bertanya tanpa menoleh.

" Yah, aku ingin berlatih karate di sanggar dekat rumahku saja. Dan juga jadwal latihan klub karate sama dengan jadwal latihan karateku di sanggar," Tenten menunjuk brosur klub karate di mading. " Jadi, aku memilih ikut latihan di sanggar saja, lagi pula juga sama saja," Tenten mengangkat bahu.

" Karena kita sama-sama ingin ikut klub musik, bagaimana jika kita mendaftar bersama-sama?" Temari menawarkan.

Tiga anggukan kepala menjawab pertanyaan Temari serempak.

####

"Selanjutnya kita akan kemana?" Sakura bertanya kepada tiga orang yang berada di sampingnya. Mereka baru saja mendaftar masuk ke klub musik.

" Aku akan pergi ke klub melukis," jawab Ino, langsung melenggang pergi menuju klub melukis.

" Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi ke klub basket untuk mendaftar," sahut Tenten dan pergi menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan Ino.

Tinggallah Sakura dan Temari berdua.

" Err, Temari, jika aku pergi ke klub dance, apa tidak apa-apa jika kau sendirian? Atau kau ingin ikut denganku?" tawar Sakura.

Temari menggeleng. " Tidak apa-apa, pergilah saja. Aku ingin melihat-lihat klub yang lain. Siapa tahu aku tertarik dengan salah satunya."

" Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ya," pamit Sakura kemudian pergi. Tiba-tiba Sakura berbalik. " Temari! Saat makan siang nanti, kita makan sama-sama dengan yang lainnya di kelas ya!" teriak Sakura dari kejauhan.

Temari mengangguk. " Bagaimana dengan yang lain?! Apa mereka tahu?!" Temari balas berteriak.

" Nanti aku akan memberitahu mereka!" setelah menerima jawaban berupa acungan jempol dari Temari, Sakura pun pergi.

Temari yang kini sendirian, berjalan menuju tangga dan turun menuju lantai satu. Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah pintu bertuliskan 'Olimpiade'.

_Olimpiade? _Batin Temari heran. Dipandangnya brosur klub yang ditempelkan di samping pintu. _Oh, jadi anak-anak di klub ini dipersiapkan untuk mengikuti olimpiade. Sudah jelas ini bukan tempat untukku,_ Temari membaca brosur tersebut kemudian berbalik untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut saat tiba-tiba dia menabrak seseorang.

" Ah, maaf! Maaf, maafkan aku," spontan Temari meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan badannya berulang-ulang.

" Hn. Tidak apa-apa," sebuah suara berat menjawab permintaan maaf Temari.

Tiba-tiba pintu di belakang Temari terbuka. Tampak seorang laki-laki berambut panjang dan seorang laki-laki berwajah pucat dari balik pintu. " Shikamaru, ada apa?" si laki-laki rambut panjang bertanya pada orang yang tadi ditabrak Temari.

_Oh, jadi namanya Shikamaru ya? _Batin Temari sambil melirik Shikamaru takut-takut.

" Perempuan ini menabrak Shikamaru," seorang laki-laki lain yang tadi berjalan di belakang Shikamaru menyahut dingin. Sembari memasuki ruang Olimpiade, dia melirik Temari kesal.

" Maafkan saya," sadar bahwa dia sedang berurusan dengan orang yang lebih tinggi derajatnya dari dirinya, Temari langsung berkata dengan bahasa formal. _Kelas A, _batin Temari sambil melirik pin di dada sebelah kanan Shikamaru.

" Hoi, Sasuke! Jangan kasar terhadap perempuan, dong!" seorang laki-laki berambut pirang berlari mengejar si laki-laki dingin tadi. " Maafkan Sasuke, ya. Dia memang seperti itu," katanya sambil tersenyum lebar. " Lain kali berhati-hatilah saat berjalan, ya!" pesannya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Temari hanya mengangguk. _Terlalu banyak laki-laki di sini,_ batinnya.

" Shikamaru, kau masuk tidak?" si laki-laki berwajah pucat bertanya pada Shikamaru, bersiap menutup pintu.

Shikamaru menggeleng. " Kau duluan saja," jawabnya singkat yang disambut dengan suara pintu ditutup di belakang Temari.

Kini tinggal Temari dan Shikamaru berdua.

" Ah, sekali lagi maafkan saya. Saya tidak sengaja," Temari mengulang pernyataan maafnya.

" Apa kau tidak dengar aku sudah bilang 'Tidak apa-apa' hah?" sahut Shikamaru malas sambil menguap. " Karena kau sudah mengetahui namaku, kali ini aku ingin bertanya, siapa namamu?"

" Temari," jawab Temari singkat, disambut dengan pandangan yang berarti sebutkan-nama-lengkapmu dari Shikamaru. " Sabaku Temari."

" Oh dari kelas reguler, ya?," perkataan Shikamaru membuat Temari semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

_Apakah itu hinaan?,_ Temari bertanya dalam hati.

. " Apa kau mau bermain shogi denganku?"

" Eh?" Temari kaget, sekaligus bingung. " Bermain shogi?" dia memiringkan kepalanya, pertanda bahwa dia bingung.

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk.

Seketika Temari gelagapan. " Eh, saya ... saya tidak bisa bermain shogi."

Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya. " Tidak apa-apa. Kau hanya harus bermain denganku, itu saja. Lagi pula aku ingin mencari lawan yang baru," katanya sambil berlalu melewati Temari. " Ikut aku."

Dan tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Temari selain mengikuti kata-kata Shikamaru.

_Yah, lagi pula aku sudah menabraknya. Tidak apalah, hitung-hitung sebagai permintaan maaf, _batin Temari.

**TBC ^^**

Huwaaa maaf kalo jelek!

Minta Review-nya ya ^^

Oh ya, Makasih ya, buat review di chapter 1, terutama buat Akiyama Yuki-san!

Buat **Akiyama Yuki**-san :Makasih buat sarannya!^^ #sujud-sujud dicerita ini emang ceritanya yang lebih kutonjolkan ShikaTema sama NejiTen ^^v Makasih banget lo ya :)

Pokoknya makasih makasih makasih makasiihhh banget buat kalian yang udah baca nih fict gaje ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing : Neji, Shikamaru, Sai, Sasuke, Naruto, Tenten, Temari, Sakura, Ino, Hinata.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

WARNING : AU, OOC, TYPO, DLL.

**LOVE IS STRANGE**

**Chapter 3**

Temari berlari terburu-buru menaiki tangga menuju kelas. _Aaahh! Aku telat makan siang bersama Tenten dan yang lainnya!, _gerutunya dalam hati.

Lagi pula ini memang salahnya. Siapa suruh dia keasyikan bermain shogi dengan si Shikamaru itu? Temari belum pernah merasa sangat kesusahan saat bermain shogi. Walaupun tidak jarang dia kalah, tapi dia tidak pernah bermain shogi sampai selama dan berpikir sekeras itu. Tapi lain lawan bermain lain pula permainannya. Temari yang tidak tahu siapa Shikamaru benar-benar kalah dalam permainan shogi kali ini.

Teriakan keras dari Tenten sontak menyambut kedatangan Temari. " Temari! Kau kemana saja?!" Teriak Tenten, tidak mempedulikan Ino yang menarik-narik tangannya dan Sakura yang mendelik lebar kearahnya, mengisyaratkan kepada Tenten untuk menyuruhnya diam.

Temari yang sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan Tenten tidak kaget sama sekali. Sebaliknya, dia malah nyengir lebar. " Hehe, maaf, ya."

Tenten mendengus kesal. Temari datang sambil membawa kotak bentonya. " Maaf, tadi aku sibuk bermain shogi, hehe."

" Ah, tidak apa-apa kok," Ino menyahut cepat, sebelum Tenten mulai berceloteh cerewet memarahi Temari.

Tapi perkataan Ino yang jauh mendahuluinya tidak membuat Tenten menghentikan niatnya, bahkan dia sudah bersiap-siap untuk mendamprat Ino juga. Tapi Sakura yang menangkap sinyal-sinyal mengerikan Tenten tersebut keburu mengalihkan pembicaraan. " Oh ya? Kau bermain melawan siapa Temari? Apa kau menang?" jelas saja Tenten yang berada di sampingnya mendengus kesal keras-keras. Digembungkannya pipi tembamnya, membuatnya terlihat seperti hamster.

" Aaahh," desah Temari. " Kuceritakan nanti saja deh. Sekarang ayo cepat kita makan," Temari membuka kotak bentonya sambil melirik Tenten. Berharap semoga saja Tenten tidak kesal lagi padanya. Tenten memang suka begitu kalau seseorang membuatnya menunggu lama untuk makan.

Benar saja, Tenten yang merasa sangat lapar langsung bersemangat begitu mendengar kata 'makan'. Melihat Tenten yang sepertinya sudah melupakan rasa kesalnya, tiga orang di sekitarnya menarik nafas lega.

" Aku kalaaahhh," Temari menyeret kata-katanya, menyiratkan bahwa dia sedang kesal.

" Eh? Benarkah? Pasti lawanmu sangat hebat," komentar Ino.

Temari mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan. " Dia sangat hebat," katanya, lalu menelan makanan di mulutnya. " Aku sampai tidak sadar sudah bermain sangat lama saat bermain dengannya."

Tenten menatap Temari. " Memangnya kau melawan siapa? Biasanya kau tidak pernah bermain sampai selama ini. Dan biasanya kau tidak pernah sampai kesal begini jika kalah main shogi. Kalau menang, ya menang, kalau kalah, ya kalah."

Temari menghela nafas. " Dia beda, Tenten. Cara bermainnya seperti memaksaku untuk berpikir keras dan tidak bermain dengan asal-asalan walaupun dia sendiri terlihat sangat santai. Dan meski aku sempat beberapa kali membuatnya sedikit kaget dengan taktikku, bahkan dengan taktik yang belum pernah kulakukan sebelumnya, dia bisa menang!"

" Pasti dia dari klub shogi," tebak Tenten. Temari menganggukkan kepalanya. " Habis Temari sering kalah bermain shogi jika melawan orang dari klub shogi atau orang yang memang mendalami permainan shogi. Maksudnya orang yang benar-benar mengerti shogilah."

" Waahh kalau begitu dia pasti orang yang tidak pernah main-main dalam bermain shogi," Sakura berkata kagum. " Eh, Temari siapa sih, namanya?"

Temari menghembuskan nafas kesal. " Shikamaru. Nara Shikamaru."

Sontak saja jawaban Temari membuat ketiga temannya kaget bukan main. Bahkan Tenten sampai tersedak ayam. Sakura menyemburkan air yang diminumnya. Ino tertusuk duri ikan.

" APA?! NARA SHIKAMARU?!" tiga orang di samping Temari kompak berteriak.

" Apa sih?" sambil menutup kupingnya yang berdenging, Temari bertanya kesal.

" Nara Shikamaru? Kau tak tahu siapa dia?" Ino mencondongkan tubuhnya ke Temari. " Ya ampun, sebenarnya kau ini manusia macam apa?" Ino menyindir Temari.

" Tahu, kok!" protes Temari kesal. " Dia si jenius itu kan? Yang mendapat peringkat satu? Dari kelas A kan?"

Sakura mendelikkan matanya. " Terus?"

Mata Temari menyipit. " Eh? Apa?" Temari memiringkan kepalanya, pertanda ia bingung.

Sakura menepuk keningnya. " Tenten, aku yakin kau pasti juga tidak tahu."

" Ehehe. Kok tahu?" Tenten nyengir.

" Si Nara Shikamaru itu, dia adalah pemenang pertama di kejuaraan shogi tingkat nasional selama dua tahun berturut-turut. Jadi Temari, intinya, dia bukan orang main-main," Ino berkata gemas.

" HEEHHH?" jelas aja Temari kaget. Berarti baru saja dia bermain dengan orang seperti itu? Kenapa dia tidak tahu? Temari memukul-mukul kepalanya.

" Dan juga," Sakura mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. " Dia dari keluarga Nara. Berkat kejeniusannya, saham perusahaan keluarga Nara semakin meningkat drastis berkat dirinya."

" Sejenius itu kah dirinya? Mengurus perusahaan disaat umurnya yang bahkan belum tujuh belas tahun?" Tenten bertanya takjub. Sakura mengangguk.

" Ngomong-ngomong, keberhasilan perusahaannya juga dikarenakan hubungan perusahaan Nara dengan keluarga … ," Ino tampak berpikir. " Ah! Keluarga Hyuuga, keluarga Uchiha, keluarga Uzumaki, dan yang terakhir, sebuah perusahaan yang memproduksi peralatan seni paling bergengsi saat ini, Dan Corporation!" Ino berkata semangat.

" Haahh, kau ini apa sih yang tidak kalau tentang seni …," Tenten mendengus.

Temari mengerutkan dahinya bingung. " Emang apa hubungan keluarga Nara, keluarga Hyuuga, keluarga Uchiha, keluarga Uzumaki, dan keluarga apa itu tadi? Dan?" Ino mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Temari. " Bukankah mereka berasal dari lima perusahaan yang berbeda-beda?"

Sontak pertanyaan Temari disambut dengan kerutan dahi tiga teman dihadapannya.

" Ah, sudahlah. Urusan keluarga kaya begitu sih …," Tenten mulai capek berpikir.

Krinngg!

Bel berbunyi riang.

Sontak keempat kepala itu berpandangan kaget.

Bel masuk, jam istirahat berakhir.

Dan bahkan mereka belum menghabiskan makan siang mereka!

####

**Esok harinya, pukul 07.08 pagi.**

Terdengar derap empat langkah kaki berlari menuju gerbang sekolah KHS. Terlihat jelas sekali bahwa gerbang itu sudah ditutup. Tapi keempat kaki itu terus berlari, mengabaikan fakta bahwa gerbang itu sudah tertutup. Dapat dilihat dari kaki jenjang nan ramping itu, bahwa empat orang yang sedang berlari itu perempuan. Keempat kaki itu berhenti tepat di depan gerbang yang sudah menutup rapat dengan gembok yang terlihat menegaskan bahwa gerbang itu terkunci. Membuat semua perjuangan empat gadis yang sekarang berdiri terengah-engah di depan gerbang sekolah yang berdiri dengan angkuh itu terlihat sia-sia.

Seorang penjaga gerbang menghampiri mereka dari sisi gerbang bagian dalam. " Kalian terlambat. Pulanglah saja, kalian tidak diperbolehkan masuk."

Serentak keempat gadis itu menangkupkan kedua tangan mereka di depan dada mereka. " Kumohon, biarkan kami masuk," permohonan mereka tentu saja ditolak oleh penjaga gerbang dengan tegas.

" Biarkan saja mereka masuk Ebisu," suara halus seorang wanita menghentikan perdebatan antara empat gadis dan seorang penjaga gerbang yang taat peraturan tersebut. Di belakang si penjaga gerbang berdiri seorang wanita berambut panjang. Senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik.

" Tapi Nyonya …," perkataan si penjaga gerbang yang taat peraturan tersebut terpotong oleh suara halus wanita yang dipanggilnya 'Nyonya' tersebut.

" Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu alasan mereka terlambat. Menyelamatkan seorang anak kecil yang tersesat adalah tindakan yang terpuji, bukan?" Keempat gadis itu sontak berpandangan, menyiratkan sebuah pandangan bagaimana-dia-bisa-tahu? Terhadap satu sama lain.

" Tapi terlambat tetaplah terlambat. Apapun alasannya Nyonya," Ebisu berkata dengan sopan, membuat wanita cantik lawan bicaranya itu tersenyum. Sedangkan keempat gadis yang terlambat itu mendelikkan mata mereka. Kagum dengan kata-kata Ebisu.

" Aku tahu, Ebisu," katanya, senyum mengembang di wajahnya. " Aku tetap akan memberi mereka semua hukuman."

Ebisu menimbang-nimbang ragu sebelum akhirnya berbalik menghadap keempat gadis dihadapannya,. " Baiklah, akan kubuka gerbangnya. Namun hanya untuk kali ini saja Nona-nona," mendengarnya, empat gadis yang terlambat itu menghela nafas lega.

Keempat gadis itu segera masuk ke dalam saat Ebisu membuka gerbang untuk mereka, dengan gumaman 'terima kasih' terlontar dari bibir mereka.

" Ayo ikut aku. Semuanya sudah berkumpul di aula," wanita itu memimpin keempat gadis itu menuju aula.

Sesampainya di aula, beberapa orang memekik kaget. " Nara-_san_! Anda pergi ke mana saja? Semua orang mencarimu!"

Keempat gadis di belakang perempuan bermarga Nara tersebut ,mendelikkan mata kaget. Nara?

Wanita bermarga Nara itu tertawa. " Ahaha. Maafkan aku. Aku tadi hanya berkeliling sebentar dan menemukan empat anak ini terlambat," empat gadis di belakangnya menunduk.

" Lalu bagaimana mereka bisa masuk?" Ketua OSIS KHS, Pein, menatap empat gadis itu penuh selidik.

" Ah, aku yang membiarkan mereka masuk. Haha. Ah, maaf-maaf … aku melanggar peraturan haha. Aku akan memberi mereka hukuman, kok. Bukankah itu setimpal?" dikibas-kibaskan tangannya sambil tertawa kecil saat melihat ekspresi kaget dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

" Ibu merepotkan saja," seseorang menyeruak diantara kerumunan. Nara Shikamaru. " Lagi pula, memangnya ibu akan memberi mereka hukuman apa?" katanya sembari menguap lebar.

Empat gadis yang terlambat itu kembali kaget. Ibu? Jadi wanita ini ibu Shikamaru? Kembali mereka berpandangan kaget.

" Eeehh? Aku belum memikirkannya. Hahaha," tawa renyahnya disambut dengan tatapan ibu-jangan-main-main oleh anaknya.

Tapi tiba-tiba wanita itu menjentikkan jarinya. " Ah! Aku tahu!" katanya, seraya menoleh kearah keempat gadis dibelakangnya. " Ayo sini sini," katanya dan berlari ke depan aula, tepatnya panggung, sambil menarik salah satu gadis berambut pirang yang dikucir empat bersamanya. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat ketiga teman gadis itu ikut berlari mengikutinya.

" Semuanya!" teriaknya di depan mikrofon. Serentak, perhatian semua orang beralih kearahnya. " Aku ingin minta pendapat kalian tentang hukuman yang pantas untuk mereka berempat karena terlambat," sontak saja keempat gadis disampingnya kaget.

Bisik-bisik riuh segera menggema memenuhi aula. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan teracung. " Ya, kau," wanita itu menunjuknya. Pemilik tangan itu adalah seorang murid kelas tiga. Seorang perempuan berambut pendek sebahu dengan jepit atau entah apalah itu, tapi terlihat jelas berbentuk bunga dari kertas menghiasi rambutnya maju ke panggung.

Ibu dari Nara Shikamaru itu menyerahkan mikrofon kepada perempuan itu. " Ehm. Aku ingin memberi empat hukuman yang berbeda kepada masing-masing anak," katanya, disambut dengan empat kepala menoleh kaget padanya. " Untuk kau," katanya, menunjuk ke gadis dengan rambut dicepol dua. " Aku dengar kau suka olahraga. Terutama karate dan basket. Ya kan?" Si gadis hanya mengangguk, walaupun sebenarnya dia bingung, dari mana kakak kelasnya itu tahu? " Ehm … aku ingin kau melawan Hyuuga Neji."

" Hyuuga Neji? Anak dari kelas A itu?"

" Bukankah dia pemenang turnamen karate tingkat nasional?"

" Kudengar dia menguasai hampir semua bidang olahraga."

Bisik-bisik riuh mulai memenuhi aula yang besar tersebut. Si gadis hanya melongo tak percaya. Apa kakak kelasnya ini berniat mempermalukan dirinya? Tidak, maksudnya, membuat dirinya semakin malu?

" Tapi," kata-kata kakak kelas yang sudah mendapat cap 'kejam' dari si gadis bercepol dua itu membuat semua keriuhan berhenti mendadak. " Aku tidak ingin kau melawan Hyuuga Neji bermain basket atau karate. Aku ingin kau melawannya bermain _bulu tangkis_," katanya dengan penekanan pada dua kata terakhir dalam kalimatya. Sontak saja Si gadis bercepol dua berjanji dalam hati tidak akan mau berurusan lagi dengan kakak kelasnya ini.

" Bagaimana Hyuuga Neji? Apa kau bersedia?" kakak kelas kejam itu bertanya pada Hyuuga Neji, laki-laki yang dimaksudnya. Sebuah jawaban berupa anggukan singkat dari seorang laki-laki berambut panjang bernama Hyuuga Neji lansung membuat si gadis bercepol dua mencelos dan bergumam panik. _Mati aku, mati aku, mati …._ Katanya, membuat tiga teman di sebelahnya hanya bisa mengelus punggungnya.

" Baik, selanjutnya," sementara si gadis bercepol dua itu menenangkan dirinya, tiga temannya yang lain melirik kakak kelasnya cemas. " Kau, katanya, menunjuk gadis berkucir satu, membuat gadis yang ditunjuknya sedikit kaget. " Kau suka melukis, kan? Pasti kau tahu keluarga Dan bukan?" si gadis langsung merasakan hawa tidak enak disekitarnya. " Aku ingin kau melukis sebuah lukisan, dan lukisan tersebut akan disandingkan dengan lukisan dari anak keluarga Dan. Dan Sai," katanya, sukses membuat si gadis melongo kaget.

Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki berwajah pucat mengangkat tangannya. Seorang murid membawakan sebuah mikrofon padanya. " Maaf Konan _senpai,_" katanya, memanggil nama kakak kelasnya itu. " Jika kau ingin begitu, aku bersedia saja. Tapi bagaimana dengannya? Apa dia setuju?" ah, ternyata dia Dan Sai yang tadi dibicarakan.

Kakak kelas kejam yang ternyata bernama Konan itu menyahut santai. " Tapi hukuman harus dilakukan bukan? Mau tidak mau, kalau kita bersalah, kita harus menerima hukumannya. Bukankah begitu?"

Sebuah senyum menghiasi wajah pucat Dan Sai. " Baiklah. Tapi biarkan aku menentukan peraturannya," pintanya.

Konan menimbang-nimbang permintaan putra muda keluarga Dan itu. " Baiklah, lagipula aku tidak begitu tahu tentang melukis."

Dan Sai tersenyum kearah si gadis, dan mengatakan peraturan yang dibuatnya. " Aku ingin kau melukis sebuah lukisan dengan tema 'orang yang menginspirasiku'. Dan kita akan melukis bersama-sama, di sekolah."

" Baik, kita sudah memakan banyak waktu," Nyonya keluarga Nara itu menyahut. " Jadi, cepat katakan apa hukuman yang akan kau berikan pada dua anak yang tersisa Konan."

Konan mengangguk. " Untuk kau," ditunjuknya gadis berambut pink. " Aku dengar kau pintar menari. Jadi aku ingin kau duel dance dengan Uchiha Sasuke," dan tanpa mempedulikan delikan mata adik kelasnya, ia melanjutkan kata-katanya. " Untuk kau," matanya mengerling pada gadis terakhir, " Aku ingin kau bertanding shogi dengan Nara Shikamaru," katanya, diringi senyum manis yang menakutkan dari bibirnya. Serentak dua gadis terakhir yang sama malangnya dengan dua temannya yang lain itu berpandangan kaget.

Merasa nama anaknya disebut, Nyonya keluarga Nara itu berkata dengan senyum. " Aku tidak yakin Sasuke dan Shikamaru mau memenuhi permintaanmu itu," diliriknya dua orang yang memandang bosan padanya.

" Aku setuju," sebuah suara dingin menyahut keras. Cukup keras untuk didengar semua orang di aula ini, mengingat dia berbicara tanpa menggunakan mikrofon.

" Baiklah! Bagaimana denganmu pemalas?" tidak ada yang tertawa dengan candaan yang dilontarkan ibu Shikamaru itu.

Dengan sebuah kuapan kecil, putra muda keluarga Nara itu menjawab, " Merepotkan. Terserah saja kalau memang harus begitu."

" Baik! Jadi sudah diputuskan semua hukuman bagi mereka! Sekarang aku akan menyerahkan semuanya pada anggota OSIS," ibu Shikamaru yang periang itu menyerahkan mikrofon kepada ketua OSIS, Pein.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu semua hukuman tersebut akan dilaksanakan lusa besok," Pein melirik empat gadis yang masih di atas panggung. " Sekarang kalian boleh turun. Dan bersiaplah untuk lusa," katanya misterius. Namun tanpa berkata apa-apa, keempat gadis itu turun dari panggung sambil berkata dalam hati,

_Jangan pernah bermain-main dengan apa itu yang disebut sebagai __**hukuman**__ di KHS_.

Pein menepuk tangannya, meminta perhatian dari semua orang di aula. " Sekarang kita akan memulai acaa hari ini. Pada hari ini, lima keluarga terpandang datang berkunjung ke sekolah kita. Dan keluarga itu adalah keluarga Nara, keluarga Hyuuga, keluarga Uchiha, keluarga Uzumaki, dan Keluarga Dan. Untuk menyambut tamu-tamu istmewa kita, semua murid diminta untuk …"

####

" SUMPAH DEMI APAPUN JUGA AKU TIDAK MAU BERTANDING DENGAN SI HYUUGA NEJI ITU!" teriak Tenten, membuat ketiga teman di sampingnya menutup telinga kompak. " Apa lagi aku tidak jago bulu tangkis," keluhnya.

Saat ini mereka sedang beristirahat di bawah pohon sakura. Mereka kelelahan karena perjalanan dari sekolah ke rumah mereka cukup jauh. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di bawah pohon sakura itu.

" Diam, Tenten!" hardik Temari. " Memangnya hanya kau saja? Aku tidak mau **harus **bertanding shogi dengan si jenius itu **lagi**!" Temari bersandar pada batang pohon sakura. " Aku pasti kalah, dan itu pasti memalukan …"

" Lagi pula, kenapa anak itu harus tersesat dan kenapa kita juga harus menolongnya sih?" Tenten masih saja mengomel.

" Sudah tugas kita untuk menolong orang yang kesusahan Tenten," sahut Temari. Tenten hanya mendengus kesal.

" Kalian berdua, diamlah. Kalian membuatku pusing," Ino berkata lirih.

" Ya ampun, hukuman _absurd_ macam apa ini?" Sakura mendecih kesal.

" Ini bahkan tidak pantas disebut sebagai hukuman," Ino menambahkan.

" Yahh, ada baiknya juga, sih. Hukuman yang seperti ini bisa dibilang _kreatif_," Temari menyahut, disambut dengan delikan mata tiga temannya.

" Bukan begitu," sergah Temari. " Maksudku, sekolah mana yang mau memberi hukuman sebuah pertandingan seperti ini kepada muridnya yang terlambat?"

Ketiga temannya hanya diam.

" Kalian tahu? Aku tidak pernah ikut turnamen, lomba, olimpiade, atau apapun yang sejenis dengan itu sepanjang hidupku," erang Temari. " Menjalankan hukuman yang lebih cocok disebut sebagai olimpiade atau apalah itu membuatku gugup."

Sakura dan Ino menoleh cepat. " Eh? Tapi Tenten bilang kau masuk klub MIPA dulu? Memangnya kau tidak pernah diajukan untuk ikut olimpiade?"

" Sering," sahut Tenten. " Tapi dia selalu tidak mau."

" Aku ikut klub MIPA hanya untuk menambah pengetahuan. Itu saja," Temari menundukkan kepalanya.

Ino tertawa. " Ahaha. Lucunya, aku juga sama denganmu. Ada banyak lomba melukis. Tapi aku tidak mau ikut. Karena aku melukis karena aku suka melukis."

Tiga kepala menoleh pada Ino. Ino hanya mengangguk sambil terkikik geli.

" Aku pernah ikut lomba. Tapi itu sekitar enam tahun yang lalu," Sakura tertawa. " Karena terjadi sebuah insiden, aku jadi tidak mau ikut hal semacam itu lagi."

Tenten mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. " Aku juga. Dulu, lima tahun yang lalu, aku pernah ikut sebuah turnamen renang. Saat itu ada sebuah insiden yang membuatku takut berenang, dan juga ikut turnamen," Tenten menghela nafas. Matanya menerawang, kembali teringat masa lalunya. " Untunglah ini bulu tangkis, bukan renang."

" Sudahlah, jangan mengingat hal-hal yang sedih lagi," Temari mengibaskan tangannya dan berdiri dari posisi duduknya. " Ayo kita pulang, beristirahat, dan bangun pagi agar tidak terlambat besok," Temari berjalan menjauh, kemudian berbalik menatap ketiga temannya.

Temari tersenyum, ada sesuatu yang berdesir di hatinya. Bukan perasaan cinta, tentu saja. Tapi lebih mengarah ke rasa sayang. Baru dua hari ini mereka bertemu, tapi entah mengapa mereka seperti sudah saling mengenal sejak lama. Seperti ada sebuah benang ikatan yang sudah menghubungkan mereka seja dulu. Namun karena benang itu sangat tipis dan panjang, ikatan mereka seperti baru saja terbentuk.

Ino ikut berdiri, dan menggeliat meregangkan tubuhnya. " Yup. Dan jangan lupa, besok kita harus latihan untuk menjalankan hukuman _absurd _kita," Ino berdiri di samping Temari, menatap Tenten dan Sakura yang masih duduk dan mendongak menatap mereka.

Sakura dan Tenten berpandangan, kemudian tersenyum satu sama lain. Mereka berdua berdiri. " Ya, ya. Baiklah," desah Sakura mewakili Tenten.

Keempat kaki jenjang mereka itu pun mulai berjalan pelan meninggalkan pohon sakura, diiringi dengan indahnya warna lembayung yang menghiasi langit sore.

**TBC**

Maaf kalau jelek. Huhu :(

Minta review-nya aja deh ... ^^  
Makasih udah mau baca fict gaje ku ini .. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Pairing : Neji, Shikamaru, Sai, Sasuke, Naruto, Tenten, Temari, Sakura, Ino, Hinata.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

WARNING : AU, OOC, TYPO, DLL.

**LOVE IS STRANGE**

**Chapter 4**

Kediaman keluarga Nara. Di halaman belakang keluarga Nara yang menyambung dengan hutan 'mini' milik keluarga Nara, telah berkumpul seluruh anggota keluarga Nara beserta tamu-tamunya yang membawa seluruh keluarganya juga. Tak perlu kuberitahu, kalian akan tahu keluarga apa saja yang berkumpul di sana.

Meja bundar besar yang penuh dengan santapan berbintang itu riuh dengan sebuah percakapan yang menyangkut satu hal; kejadian yang baru saja terjadi pagi hari ini, di Konoha High School.

"Yoshino, tadi kau jahat," Uzumaki Kushina, Nyonya keluarga Uzumaki itu melirik Yoshino.

Yoshino jelas saja tidak terima. "Kenapa aku? Bukan aku yang menentukan hukumannya bukan? Lagi pula salah mereka sendiri datang terlambat."

" Tapi kau yang memberi izin mereka untuk masuk," Nara Shikaku, yang sama malas dan jeniusnya dengan Shikamaru itu menyahut. " Aku dapat membayangkan betapa malunya mereka."

Uchiha Mikoto, yang duduk tepat di samping Yoshino juga tak mau ketinggalan. " Kasihan mereka. Harus menanggung malu sebesar itu. Lagi pula, murid kelas tiga yang menentukan hukuman mereka itu juga kejam sekali. Ah, siapa namanya? Konan?"

Yoshino mengangguk. " Dia kreatif ya?" Yoshino tertawa kecil.

Uzumaki Minato, yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Uchiha Itachi, juga sempat mengutarakan pendapatnya disela-sela kegiatan makannya. " Dan usulannya tentang hukuman itu, benar-benar memalukan. Maksudku, membuat empat gadis malang itu malu."

" Maaf, tidak ada maksud untuk membanggakan atau mengelu-elukan anak-anak itu," Itachi melirik ke sebuah gazebo di mana semua putra muda setiap keluarga berkumpul. " Tapi kupikir, kemungkinan gadis-gadis malang itu untuk menang sangatlah kecil," Itachi tersenyum, kemudian menambahkan. " Aku mengatakan ini berdasarkan fakta."

" Berharap sajalah semoga mereka mau **mengalah**," Hyuuga Hiashi menekan kata terakhir dalam kalimatnya.

" Jangan berharap terlalu jauh. Kupikir ana-anak itu tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi," pernyataan Uchiha Fugaku itu disambut dengan tolehan serentak semua kepala kearah gazebo. " Aku ingin tahu apa maksudmu, Yoshino."

Yoshino hanya tersenyum. " Semua ini untuk kepentingan mereka," matanya tidak lepas dari gazebo yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. " Semoga dengan ini mereka berubah," pernyataan Nyonya keluarga Nara itu disambut dengan pandangan penuh arti dari semua orang yang hadir.

####

" Lihat ini," Naruto menunjukkan laptopnya di hadapan Neji.

Neji melirik layar laptop Naruto. terpampang dengan jelas di layar laptop Naruto website KHS Friendster, jejaring sosial khusus murid-murid KHS. " Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau tunjukkan?" Neji menatap Naruto bingung.

" Lihat trending topicnya dong, Neji! Sejak kapan kau jadi bodoh?!" Naruto berteriak keras. Sasuke yang duduk disampingnya sampai menjatuhkan tab-nya. Shikamaru yang tertidur langsung terbangun dengan gumaman kata 'merepotkan'. Sai yang sedang menggambar langsung melempar pensilnya tepat di kening Naruto.

" Lihat ini," Sai mengangkat _sketch book_-nya. " Hasil karyamu Naruto," Naruto hanya nyengir lebar saat melihat coretan garis horizontal tebal di atas gambar Abraham Lincoln milik Sai.

" Hihihi," Hinata, adik sepupu Hyuuga Neji tertawa geli. " Sai-_nii_ jangan kasar begitu pada Naruto-_kun_."

" Jangan terlalu baik padanya Hinata," Shikamaru melirik kesal Naruto. " Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau betah dekat-dekat dengan orang merepotkan seperti dirinya."

Otomatis wajah Hinata memerah. Hinata langsung menunduk diam, terlalu malu untuk menanggapi kata-kata Shikamaru. " Shi-Shikamaru-_nii_ ja-jangan b-be-gitu," Hinata akhirnya bersuara, sambil tergagap. Ciri khas Hinata jika merasa malu. Dah hal itu membuat empat pasang mata melirik jahil satu sama lain.

Sasuke mendecih, menyembunyikan senyum jahilnya.. " Aku tidak menyangka kau akan bertunangan dengannya Hinata"

" T-ta-pi i-itu kan ma-masih la-ma," Hinata melirik Naruto malu-malu.

" Begitukah?" Shikamaru menyahut, melirik Naruto yang susah payah menyembunyikan tawanya melihat wajah Hinata. " Tapi Paman Minato, Bibi Kushina, Ayahmu, dan bahkan Neji-," Shikamaru melirik Neji, meminta izin si empunya nama untuk ikut dalam skenarionya. "-direpotkan dengan rencana pertunanganmu itu yang bahkan masih setahun lagi."

" Paman Hiashi ingin pestanya terencana dengan matang," Neji melirik Sai yang sedang sibuk dengan _sketch book_-nya sejak tadi, tidak mempedulikan orang-orang disekitarnya. " Bahkan dia sudah meminta Sai untuk melukis potret dirimu dengan Naruto saat pertunanganmu nanti."

Mendengarnya, Sai mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kemudian dia menatap Neji dengan tatapan aku-sama-sekali-tidak-tahu-soal-hal-itu. Namun setelah mendapat delikan mata jahil dari Naruto, dia akhirnya ikut menyahut. " Ah, aku ingat paman Hiashi ingin aku melukismu dan Naruto dengan pose _berciuman_."

Serentak, empat pasang mata menatap Sai. Sai hanya mengangkat bahu dan menyeringai jahil. Naruto yang melihat wajah Hinata memerah karena malu semakin membekap mulutnya erat-erat, berusaha untuk tidak tertawa.

Sai melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Jadi, jika kalian ingin berciuman, jangan lupa ajak aku untuk 'menontonnya', ya," perkataan Sai sukses membuat wajah Hinata semakin memerah karena malu.

" Eh, ta-tapi i-itu me-ma-mema-lukan."

" Kalau begitu aku minta foto saat kalian berdua sedang berciuman." Mendengarnya, wajah Hinata semakin memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

" Heemmpfft HAHAHA!" Naruto tidak kuat lagi menahan tawanya. Shikamaru, Sai, Neji dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum senang saat melihat hasil 'karya' mereka di wajah Hinata.

" Lucu," Neji menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyu menahan tawa melihat wajah sepupunya memerah karena malu. " Dan Sai, kau sedikit berlebihan."

Sai hanya tersenyum senang sambil mengangkat bahu.

Hinata terdiam, wajahnya semakin memerah. Kali ini wajahnya memerah malu karena sudah digoda oleh empat orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakaknya sendiri, dan marah karena empat orang kakaknya itu mempermalukannya. Oh, jangan salahkan empat kakakmu yang jahil dan jenius itu Hinata.

" _Onii-san_! Jangan menjahiliku!" Hinata menyuarakan protesnya, memecah tawa girang Naruto.

" _Onii-san_ yang mana yang kau maksud?" Naruto merangkul Hinata. " Kau punya empat _Nii-san_ yang jenius, Hinata. Jangan lupakan itu."

Hinata hanya mendengus kesal.

" Sudahlah. Naruto, apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku?" Neji berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dliriknya Hinata yang masih cemberut.

" Empat anak yang terlambat bersamaan serta hukuman yang akan mereka jalani itu," Naruto meraih laptopnya. " Mereka sekarang sedang ribut dibicarakan," Naruto melirik empat pasang mata yang sontak menatapnya serius.

" Aku tidak tertarik," Shikamaru menyuarakan pendapatnya dan kembali menutup matanya.

Sasuke mendecih. " Biarkan saja. Lagi pula itu salah mereka," Sasuke berkata acuh.

" Jadi tak ada ampunan bagi mereka, eh?" Naruto menatap empat temannya bergantian.

" Aku tidak akan bersikap kasar pada perempuan, Naruto," Neji menyahut.

Sai mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. " Kasihan mereka. Tapi apa boleh buat. Aku hanya mengikuti kata-kata konan-_senpai_."

" Kenapa Neji-_nii_ dan yang lainnya menerima tantangan itu? Mau cari perhatian?" Hinata sama sekali tidak menyadari tatapan tajam dari empat pasang mata di depannya. Dirinya terlalu sibuk membaca sesuatu di laptop Naruto.

" Tentu saja tidak," Sasuke menyahut.

" Lalu?" mata Hinata masih terpaku pada layar laptop Naruto.

" Hukuman tetaplah hukuman," Sai bersuara.

" Tapi bukankah kalian bisa menolaknya?"

Sasuke menghela nafas keras. Kesal juga dirinya dengan sikap Hinata." Aku tertarik untuk menerimanya. Aku pikir ada sesuatu yang berbeda darinya, dari gadis berambut pink itu, sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya." Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengindahkan tatapan kaget dari Naruto dan Hinata.

" Aku juga," Shikamaru ikut bersuara. " Jujur saja, aku sudah pernah bertanding shogi dengan gadis itu. Temari namanya. Dia gadis yang menabrakku, ingat?" empat anggukan kepala menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru. " Aku menang, tapi untuk pertama kalinya, **aku senang aku bisa menang**. Aku tidak pernah merasa sesenang itu."

" Neji-_nii_? Sai-_nii_?" Hinata menuntut penjelasan dari Neji dan Sai.

" Kurang lebih sama dengan Sasuke. Aku sebenarnya juga tidak tahu." Sai menghela nafas. "Apa seperti ini yang dinamakan emosi labil?"

" Mungkin," Neji menyahut. Dilihat dari nada bicaranya, kata-katanya barusan bukan ditujukan sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Sai. " Mungkin juga alasanku juga sama seperti Sasuke."

Naruto dan Hinata berpandangan. Satu kalimat terbersit di benak mereka.

_Mereka belum berubah._

####

Tenten menghela nafas kesal. Ia bersyukur bisa menahan emosinya untuk tidak memukuli satu persatu orang-orang menyebalkan di luar sana. Orang yang menyebalkan? Tentu saja menyebalkan! Bagaimana tidak? Seharian ini Tenten harus rela kupingnya panas dengan suara bisik-bisik tentang dirinya! Seperti ini ;

" Hei, itu anak yang kemarin terlambat, kan?"

Atau yang seperti ini;

" Eh, lihat. Menurutmu dia bia menang melawan Hyuuga Neji-_kun_ tidak?"

Oh, untuk yang satu ini jangan tanya pada Tenten apa jawabannya. Karena Tenten juga tidak yakin dia bisa menang.

Dan yang benar-benar menyebalkan adalah;

" Lihat tuh. Si bocah cepol dua yang terlambat itu. Angkuh banget, sih. Memangnya dia pikir dia siapa? Anak kelas reguler juga. Bisa apa dia? Aku yakin dia pasti sengaja terlambat untuk mencari perhatian dan bisa bertanding dengan Neji-_kun_. Cih, tapi aku yakin dia pasti kalah dan Neji-_kun__**KU**_ yang akan menang."

Neji-_kun__**KU**_.

_Hoeks._

_Memangnya ada orang yang bisa memprediksi hukuman yang akan diterimanya? _Tenten tidak habis pikir kenapa sampai ada orang yang bisa berpikir begitu.

" Hei! Semangat dong, Ten!" Lee berteriak keras tepat di telinganya, membuat Tenten terlonjak kaget.

Tenten melirik Lee kesal. Sebenarnya Tenten sangat ingin menimpuk Lee dengan sepatunya, kalau saja Tenten tidak ingat bahwa makhluk di belakangnya ini adalah temannya.

" Heehhhh, Tenten! Semangat dong! Besok kan pertandinganmu!"

Tenten berbalik menatap Lee kesal. Lee benar-benar membuat _mood_ Tenten menjadi semakin buruk.

" Diam, Lee!"

Dan 'lahirlah' sebuah benjolan di kepala Lee.

####

" Kenapa, sih semua orang begitu heboh?" Tenten menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar ke bangkunya.

" Kau tahu, kan Tenten. Nara, Hyuuga, Uchiha, Dan. Siapa yang tidak 'haus' tentang berita mereka?" Sakura ikut duduk di samping Tenten.

" Hoi, aku bahkan sama sekali tidak menganggap pertandingan itu serius," Tenten menegakkan tubuhnya.

" Aku juga," Temari duduk dihadapan Tenten. " Menang ya menang, kalah ya kalah. Yang penting aku sudah melaksanakan hukumanku."

" Yeah," Ino memutar bola matanya. " Lagi pula dianggap serus pun kemungkinan untuk menang sangat kecil."

" Ino, kau jadi tidak pergi membeli alat melukis?" pertanyaan Sakura disambut dengan anggukan dari Ino.

Tenten mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. " Aku ikut! Aku ikut!"

Ino melirik Tenten heran. " Untuk apa?"

" Membeli raket. Milikku yang lama sudah rusak."

Temari ikut-ikut mengangkat tangannya. " Boleh aku ikut? Aku ingin membeli sebuah buku."

Sakura dan Ino hanya mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan.

####

Hari ini, hari pertandingan. Dan Tenten sama sekali tidak menganggap serius pertandingan ini. Tapi hari ini Tenten benar-benar dibuat melongo kaget. Pertandingan ini serius. Tanpa perlu bertanya, Tenten sudah bisa menebak jika lawan bermainnya sama sekali tidak menganggap hal ini cuma main-main.

Bahkan **seluruh **anggota keluarga Hyuuga datang ke KHS hanya untuk melihat pertandingan ini! **SELURUH! **

Ah, tak hanya keluarga Hyuuga. Keluarga Dan, keluarga Nara, keluarga Uchiha, semuanya datang berbondong-bondong ke KHS. Dan hal ini cukup membuat Temari, Ino, dan Sakura panik.

" Ya ampun, aku bahkan belum menyiapkan koreografi," Sakura berkata setengah berbisik.

" Aku bahkan tidak tahu akan melukis apa," Ino menyahut.

Sementara Temari, sudah sejak pagi dia berkutat membaca bukunya. Buku tentang shogi, yang kemarin dibelinya. Sebenarnya Temari ingin membacanya kemarin, hanya saja malas. "Untuk menambah wawasan taktik bermain shogi," begitu katanya ketika ditanya untuk apa buku itu. Sebenarnya Temari sama sekali tidak berniat membaca buku itu. Tapi saat mengetahui bahwa juri pertandingan shoginya adalah Shikaku Nara, Sarutobi Asuma dan Hatake Kakashi, Temari jadi panik dan mengeyahkan rasa malasnya untuk membaca buku itu.

Guy, wali kelas mereka, dan juga guru olahraga menepuk bahu mereka berempat. " Jangan permalukan kelasmu di pertandingan ini."

Tenten cuma bisa melongo.

Sakura menatap Guy tidak yakin.

Ino hanya memandang kuas di tangannya.

Temari memeluk bukunya.

Serius.

_Jangan anggap semua hal di KHS itu remeh._

**TBC**

_####_

HUWAAA! MAAF KALO UPDATE-NYA KELAMAAN! /sujud-sujud.

Hee, cerita pertandingannya di chap selanjutnyaa!

teru, Makasih banyak buat semua yang udah ngerepiu ^^.

Ini balasan review chap 3:

**Sabaku Yuri : **Makasih banget! Sarannya udah dicatet. Tapi maaf kalo di chap ini belum bisa diterapin. Mungkin di chap selanjutnya. Terus, Yoshino bukan kepala sekolah KHS. Yah, disini ceritanya itu keluarga Nara adalah anggota yayasan pendiri KHS.

** : **Ini udah update kilat. Tapi gomen-ne, kalau misalnya masih dirasa kelamaan :(

**Mina Jasmine : **Heehh? benarkah begitu? Kalo gitu nanti aku usahain buat ngimbangin ShikaTema ama NejiTen. ^^

**Teehe4869 : **Ini udah update kilat. Tapi gomen-ne, kalau misalnya masih dirasa kelamaan. Chap selanjutnya kuusahain untuk update lebih cepet.

Wuah! pokoknya makasih buat semua yang udah mau baca en ngerepiu nih fict gaje ...

Terus maaf kalo misalnya ada yang belum disebutin

Author terlalu banyak berbuat kesalahan. Jdi Maaf sebanyak-banyaknya kalo author terlalu banyak berbuat kesalahan.

Makasih banyak! muah muah!

Terakhir, minta repiu-nya lagi boleh? /ditampar


	5. Chapter 5

Pairing : Neji, Shikamaru, Sai, Sasuke, Naruto, Tenten, Temari, Sakura, Ino, Hinata.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

WARNING : AU, OOC, TYPO, DLL.

Happy Reading!

**LOVE IS STRANGE**

**Chapter 5**

Ino panik. Benar-benar panik.

_Aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus melukis apa! _, Ino memekik dalam hati.

Ino menatap Sai, yang kini berjalan di sampingnya. Rencananya, Ino dan Sai akan melukis di taman KHS. Selama itu, tidak boleh ada satupun orang yang masuk ke taman KHS, kecuali yang sudah mendapatkan izin. Hal ini dilakukan supaya tidak ada yang menganggu mereka berdua melukis.

Di taman KHS, sudah ada kanvas yang berdiri berhadapan, dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. Begitu sampai, Sai langsung menuju salah satu kanvas yang berada di dekat air mancur. Ino menuju kanvas yang satunya, kemudian meletakkan peralatan melukisnya di meja yang sudah disediakan.

"Baik, aku akan menjelaskan peraturannya," Kurenai, selaku juri dan guru seni itu memecah keheningan. "Waktu yang diberikan untuk menyelesaikan lukisanmu adalah empat jam. Selama itu, kalian akan diberi waktu istirahat maksimal dua kali. Selama kalian istirahat, waktu kalian untuk melukis tidak dikurangi. Sesuai yang sudah ditentukan, temanya adalah 'orang yang menginspirasiku'. Apa ada yang ditanyakan?" Kurenai menatap kedua remaja di depannya. Yang satu merasa sangat gugup, dan yang satunya lagi terlihat sangat tenang.

Sai menggeleng, dan Ino hanya menggumamkan kata 'tidak' dengan sangat pelan.

"Baik, silahkan dimulai."

####

Temari masih di dalam kelas, tetap di tempatnya yang sama, dengan kepala tertunduk. Tangannya terasa sangat dingin, kebiasaan dirinya saat merasa gugup.

Temari meringis dalam hati. _Sial, _pikirnya. _Memalukan. Menabrak Nara Shikamaru, datang terlambat kesekolah … ya ampun, aku bernasib buruk. Dan sekarang, __**HUKUMAN **__macam apa ini?!_

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka, dibaliknya, muncul Nara Yoshino yang datang dengan wajah ceria. "Halo, Temari," katanya, sama sekali tidak mempedulikan tatapan tidak suka dari Temari.

"Ah, selamat pagi," Temari berusaha tersenyum, walaupun dalam hati dia ingin berteriak meradang sekarang juga, protes karena dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu.

"Sudah siap?" Yoshino duduk disebelahnya. Temari hanya tersenyum masam.

"Sejujurnya, saya belum siap," Temari berusaha menjawab jujur.

"Ah, aku sudah menduga hal itu," Temari langsung mencelos mendengarnya. Dalam hati, ingin rasanya dia menyumpal mulut wanita dihadapannya dengan penghapus papan tulis.

"Tapi, kau harus semangat! Shikamaru tidak akan menyakiti perempuan kok," Yoshino tersenyum. Memang benar maksud Yoshino adalah untuk menenangkan Temari, tapi justru itu malah membuat Temari semakin gugup.

_Ya, aku tahu anak anda tidak akan menyakitiku secara fisik, tapi jika menyakitiku secara mental, kurasa jawabannya iya, _Temari meringis kesal dalam hati.

"Ayo kuantar ke aula. Shikamaru juga sudah ada di sana," Yoshino meraih pergelangan tangan Temari dan menariknya keluar kelas.

Di aula, sudah ada papan shogi dengan – tentu saja, Shikamaru dihadapannya. Temari sungguh tidak dapat memandang Shikamaru. Tidak, dia tidak takut dengan Shikamaru. Untuk apa takut dengan pemuda pemalas seperti itu? Temari hanya merasa dirinya terlalu gugup. Dan Temari langsung mencelos – tampak sangat menderita saat melihat Shikamaru tampak sangat santai.

Begitu Temari duduk dihadapan Shikamaru, Shikamaru berbisik padanya. "Apa kau gugup?"

Oh, si jenius ini menyadarinya ternyata. Memang susah menipu Shikamaru walaupun Temari sudah memasang senyum manis di wajahnya.

Temari mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Shikamaru. Kemudian ditundukkannya kembali wajahnya. "Kau tidak gugup saat bermain denganku pertama kali," tampaknya Shikamaru sedikit bersimpati padanya.

"Apa kau ingin pertandingan ini ditiadakan?"

Sontak Temari menatap Shikamaru tajam. Maaf-maaf saja, tapi Temari tidak gampang menyerah. Baginya menang atau kalah tidak terlalu penting, tapi Temari tidak pernah menyerah sebelum mencoba. Menurutnya lebih baik mau mencoba dan berusaha, walaupun pada akhirnya kalah. Itu jauh lebih baik, dan menurutnya kalah dengan cara seperti itu sungguhlah terhormat. Dan menurut Temari, di setiap pertandingan – di bidang apapun itu – orang yang kalah adalah orang yang terhormat. Karena setidaknya mereka mau mencoba.

Walaupun ingin rasanya Temari menampar laki-laki dihadapannya, tapi dia memilih untuk diam. Dengan sopan, Temari menjawab. "Aku akan mencobanya terlebih dahulu."

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Terserah kalau itu maumu."

Dan dengan itu, Hatake Kakashi menyatakan bahwa pertandingan dimulai.

####

Di ruang ganti gedung olahraga, Tenten tampak sangat gugup. Tidak, dia tampak sangat takut. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing, dirinya kembali teringat dengan masa lalunya, olimpiade renang yang pernah diikutinya.

_Saat itu Tenten sedang latihan di kolam renang yang disediakan untuk berlatih. Setelah regu kedua dan ketiga, Tenten akan mendapat giliran di regu keempat. Tapi kemudian seseorang masuk ke dalam kolam renang, dan menenggelamkan _

Tiba-tiba Lee menyeruak masuk. "Tenten! Ayo, semuanya sudah menunggumu."

Tenten langsung tersontak kaget. Tapi karena dia tidak ingin Lee tahu, Tenten segera membentak Lee untuk menutupinya. "Heh, kalo mau masuk ruang ganti perempuan ketuk dulu dong! Bikin kaget aja!" bentaknya, berusaha melenyapkan kenangan masa lalunya serta rasa pusing dikepalanya.

Lee nyengir lebar. "Maaf, deh," katanya, sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah. "Ayo cepet, Ten!"

"Iya, iya," gerutu Tenten, kemudian mengikuti langkah Lee.

Sejujurnya Tenten merasa sangat tidak siap saat itu. Bahkan rasa takut mulai merayapi dirinya.

Seharusnya Tenten menganggap pertandingan ini serius dari awal.

####

Ino diam menatap kanvas dihadapannya. Diliriknya Sai, pria itu terlihat sibuk menyapukan kuas di kanvasnya. Ino kembali menatap kanvasnya, kosong. Sama sekali tidak ada apa-apa. Padahal ini sudah lima belas menit berlalu sejak Kurenai-_sensei_ menyatakan bahwa pertandingan dimulai. Dan Ino belum menyapukan kuas _sedikitpun_ di atas kanvasnya. Maklum saja, ini pertandingan pertamanya.

Ino menyerah, dia butuh mencari inspirasi. Harus. Ino mengangkat tangannya. "Ya, Yamanaka Ino, apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" terdengar suara Kurenaimenggunakan pengeras suara dari kejauhan.

"Aku ingin istirahat," Ino berkata sekeras mungkin. Dan jelas saja itu membuat Kurenai dan juga Sai terkejut.

"Tapi ini baru lima belas menit. Apa kau yakin? Kesempatanmu untuk beristirahat hanya dua kali." Ino mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya, berusaha meyakinkan _sensei_-nya itu. "Aku yakin."

"Baiklah, silakan keluar dari arena pertandingan. Waktumu lima belas menit untuk beristirahat. Jika selama lima belas menit kau tidak segera kembali kemari, waktumu untuk melukis akan dikurangi sebanyak waktu yang kausia-siakan," Ino mengangguk mengerti, kemudian segera berlari keluar arena.

Sai yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Kurenai yang heran melihat Ino menghampiri kanvas Ino. "Ya, ampun," gumam Kurenai saat melihat kanvas Ino masih bersih. "Sebenarnya, apa yang dia pikirkan?" Kurenai hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya jengkel. "Apa dia menganggap remeh hal ini?"

####

Di ruang pertunjukan seni, terdengar suara musik hip-hop yang menghentak-hentak memenuhi ruangan. Di atas panggung, berdiri dua makhluk yang berbeda jenis, yang satu sedang menari dengan santai, sedangkan yang satunya terdiam gugup di pojok panggung.

Sakura terdiam. Musik sudah dimainkan, Sasuke sudah bergerak sesuai irama musik di sampingnya, dan dia hanya diam seperti orang linglung. Penonton menyorakinya.

"Hei, dia bodoh apa?"

"Lihat Sasuke-_kun_, dia sangat keren!"

"Hei, lihatlah gadis pohon Sakura itu, dia sangat bodoh! Hei, menarilah! Dasar konyol!"

"Sakuraaa!" seorang kakak kelas perempuan Sakura berteriak centil. "Gaya menarimu sungguh keren, mirip seperti patung melongo yang bodoh!" celetuknya, diiringi dengan suara tawa riuh dari teman-temannya.

Seluruh keluarga Uchiha yang berada di sana hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sedikit heran dengan apa yang dilakukan Sakura.

"Ada apa dengan gadis itu?" Fugaku berbisik kepada Mikoto yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sepertinya dia belum siap," Mikoto memandang Sakura prihatin.

"Sepertinya dia – err, agak sedikit bodoh," ucapan Itachi langsung disambut dengan sikutan lengan ibunya. Di sebelahnya, Inuzuka Hana yang merupakan tunangan Itachi terkikik geli.

"Tapi Konan bilang, dia bisa menari," Hana berkata, terdapat sedikit nada optimis di dalamnya.

Itachi mengangkat alis. "Oh ya?"

Diatas panggung, Sakura masih tetap terdiam. Sasuke yang berada tak jauh dengannya – mengingat bahwa Sakura harus berbagi panggung dengan Sasuke memandang Sakura. Kemudian Sasuke tersenyum, sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh itu.

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura, kemudian menatapnya dengan senyum menyebalkan di wajahnya. Dia menarik Sakura ke tengah panggung, kemudian dia menari di sekeliling Sakura. Jelas sekali dia mengejek Sakura. Di akhir musik, Sasuke berpose di depan Sakura, sengaja menutupi Sakura supaya tidak terlihat oleh penonton.

Pembawa acara naik keatas panggung. "Baiklah, para penonton, segera tentukan pilihan untuk pemenang kita di ronde pertama!"

Pemilihan pemenang dipilih melalui voting, penonton hanya perlu memencet tombol di depan panggung untuk menyatakan pilihannya. Tombol berwarna biru untuk Sasuke, dan pink untuk Sakura.

Dan tentu saja, pemenangnya adalah Sasuke. Rentetan antrean panjang memenuhi tombol berwarna biru. Sedangkan tidak ada yang memilih Sakura. Dengan masih diam mematung diatas panggung, Sakura hanya menghela nafas berat, mencoba untuk tegar.

####

Ino berjalan melewati aula. Aula tampak sangat sepi walaupun di dalamnya penuh sesak dengan orang-orang. Jelas saja, ini pertandingan shogi. Tidak ada yang boleh menganggu konsentrasi para pemain.

Merasa penasaran, Ino berniat melihat pertandingan temari sejenak. Dengan sangat berhati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan suara, Ino masuk kedalam aula. Tidak ada tempat duduk yang tersisa, maka Ino hanya berdiri di depan pintu aula. Dengan sedikit berjinjit, Ino dapat melihat wajah Temari di sana, tepat ditengah-tengah aula.

"Ah," Ino dapat mendengar suara erangan lemah dari Temari. Suara Temari bisa dibilang sangat pelan. Namun karena suasana aula yang sangat sepi, suara Temari dapat terdengar hampir keseluruh ruangan. Ino berjinjit untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Oh, bidak milik Temari yang sudah naik pangkat diambil oleh Shikamaru. Dari jarak sejauh ini, Ino dapat melihat wajah gugup dari Temari dan senyum tipis yang terlukis di wajah Shikamaru.

_Temari sama sepertiku, ini pertandingan pertamanya. Dia pasti sangat gugup_, batin Ino.

Dari kejauhan, Ino dapat melihat bahwa tangan Temari bergetar saat dia memainkan bidaknya. Wajahnya menunjukkan kegugupan luar biasa. Tapi tidak tersirat sedikitpun hasrat untuk menyerah di wajah Temari. Walaupun sama sekali tidak ada kemungkinan bahwa Temari akan menang, Temari tetap berusaha. Dia terlihat tidak ingin menyerah. Tidak sedikitpun.

Ino tersenyum menatap Temari. Ada gejolak rasa senang di dadanya saat melihat senyum Temari merekah kecil di wajahnya. Temari berhasil mengambi salah satu bidak milik Shikamaru.

_Semangat, Temari … Jangan menyerah. Semoga keberuntungan berada dipihakmu_, kata Ino dalam hati sebelum melangkah meninggalkan aula.

####

Ino berjalan memasuki gedung olahraga. Dia sempat melirik papan di dekat lapangan dan disana tertulis sesuatu dengan huruf besar-besar :

Hyuuga Neji 4 – Tenten 0.

Ino hanya dapat menghela nafas simpati.

Di tengah lapangan, Ino dapat melihat Tuan Muda Hyuuga yang terhormat sedang bersiap untuk melakukan _serve_.

Neji _serve_.

Sebuah lob melayang tinggi, Tenten membalas dengan lob jauh ke belakang, kemudian Neji mengembalikannya dengan _drive_ cepat. Tenten kembali membalasnya dengan lob.

_BLASH! _Sebuah _smash_ meluncur dari Neji.

Ino menahan nafas melihatnya.

Tapi dengan susah payah, Tenten dapat mengembalikannya tinggi. Neji membalas dengan _smash_, Tenten belum siap dan tentu saja, masuk. Poin untuk Hyuuga Neji.

Hyuuga Neji 5 – Tenten 0.

_Semangat, Ten …, _dalam hati Ino bersorak untuk Tenten.

Neji kembali melakukan _serve._

Sebuah lob tinggi ke belakang, Tenten membalasnya dengan lob. Neji kembali membalasnya dengan lob. Kemudian Tenten membalasnya dengan _drive _lemah yang tidak terlalu tinggi … dan _BLASH! _Neji kembali membalasnya dengan _smash. _

Kembali Ino menahan nafasnya.

Tapi kali ini Tenten tidak lengah. Dia maju selangkah dan berhasil mengangkat kok tipis di depan net. Neji berusaha menjangkaunya, namun gagal. Kali ini poin untuk Tenten.

Hyuuga Neji 5 – Tenten 1.

Tanpa sadar, Ino bersorak lega. Dia tersenyum, merasa ikut senang saat melihat Tenten tersenyum senang di tengah lapangan.

Ino melihat jam tangannya. Oh tidak, kurang dari sepuluh menit lagi dia harus kembali ke taman. Dengan segera, Ino berlari keluar gedung olahraga. Dia harus menyempatkan dirinya melihat Sakura.

_Tenten, kau juga, berjuang ya!_

####

Ronde kedua baru saja dimulai. Kali ini Sakura kembali bersanding di atas panggung dengan Sasuke. Dan kejadian ronde pertama benar-benar membuatnya sangat gugup, dan takut.

Musik dimainkan. Berbeda dengan ronde sebelumnya, kali ini yang dimainkan adalah lagu yang – yah – mellow. Cocok untuk menari balet. Sakura melirik Sasuke, mencoba memastikan apakah cowok idola hampir semua cewek di KHS itu mau menghabiskan waktunya untuk balet. Dan Sakura kaget saat Sasuke meliukkan tubuhnya sesuai irama lagu, melakukan gerakan tari balet. Walaupun begitu, tetap saja gerakan Sasuke tetap terlihat … macho. Benar-benar tidak melunturkan image-nya sebagai laki-laki super dingin.

Sakura bisa balet. Tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Masih terdiam, Sakura memandang kedua kakinya. Sakura benar-benar tidak yakin dia bisa melakukannya. Keadaan kakinya tidak mendukung dirinya untuk menari balet. Bahkan hip hop sekalipun. Sakura bisa, hanya saja kakinya tidak bisa diajak berkompromi untuk hal ini. Dia takut hal yang terjadi semasa dirinya masih di Sekolah Dasar terulang kembali.

Sakura menghela nafas. _Tenang Sakura, 'orang itu' sudah lama tiada …, _Sakura mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Kembali dia melihat kedua kakinya. 'Orang itu' sudah tiada, namun 'orang itu' meninggalkan sebuah bekas luka di kakinya. Bekas yang tidak akan pernah hilang.

Suara sorakan mengejek Sakura terdengar membahana di seluruh ruangan. Sakura mencoba bersabar, tapi dia tidak tahan lagi. Dia harus menari sekarang juga. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Di depannya, wajah-wajah penuh kebencian dan jijik menatap kearahnya. Dan itu membuat nyali Sakura langsung ciut. Sakura hampir saja mengurungkan niatnya untuk menari jika saja ia tidak melihat Ino berada diantara penonton.

Ino mengangkat kepalan tangannya untuk Sakura. Bibirnya komat-kamit, terlihat seperti sedang mengucapkan sesuatu untuk Sakura. Sebuah kalimat seperti …

"Berjuanglah, jangan menyerah!"

Sakura tertegun. Di sana, Ino menggedik kearah Sasuke. Menyuruh Sakura untuk menari. Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke, kemudian kembali ke Ino. Sedetik kemudian, Sakura tersenyum.

Sakura melepas sepatunya, dan hanya menyisakan kaus kaki untuk menutup kakinya. Dia berjingkat, mengangkat tangannya, dan mulai menari. Sakura merasakan kakinya terasa berdenyut-denyut perih. _Jangan … jangan sekarang …,_ batinnya memohon kepada diri sendiri. Sakura memejamkan matanya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit di kakinya dan menghayati lagu yang diputar.

Sakura terus menari dan berputar, mengikuti irama lagu. Sakura berhasil menari dengan baik, walaupun, yah – tentu saja tidak sebagus Sasuke – mengingat kondisi kakinya yang juga tidak mendukung dan juga ia tidak memakai sepatu balet.

Walaupun begitu, Sakura berhasil membuat gerakan tariannya diakhir lagu cukup berkesan. Sakura melakukan sebuah gerakan _pirouette_ – sebuah gerakan berputar, yaitu satu kaki berjingkat dan satu kaki menekuk kemudian berputar-putar – yang sempurna.

Saat pembawa acara meminta para penonton untuk memvoting siapa pemenang ronde ini, Sakura bersyukur saat mengetahui ada dua orang yang memencet tombol pink untuknya. Walaupun hanya dua, Sakura senang. Setidaknya ini awal yang baik untuk memulai ronde terakhir, ronde ketiga.

Orang pertama yang memencet tombol untuknya adalah seorang perempuan berambut panjang lurus sepinggang yang mempunyai senyum manis dan menawan. Sakura tidak tahu siapa dia – tapi dalam hati Sakura sangat berterima kasih padanya.

Dan orang kedua adalah Ino.

####

Ino datang di taman KHS sambil berlari terburu-buru dengan sebuah senyum terlukis diwajahnya.

Ino sudah tahu apa yang harus dilukisnya.

Ino hanya tersenyum masam saat Kurenai menegurnya karena dia belum melukis apapun di kanvasnya, serta karena dia datang terlambat tiga menit.

"Maafkan saya Kurenai-_sensei_," setelah bergumam begitu pada Kurenai, Ino segera berlari ke kanvasnya. Dan dengan segera membongkar semua peralatan melukisnya.

Ino melirik kearah Sai. Sai masih terlihat serius dengan lukisannya. Ino tersenyum, kemudian menatap kanvas dihadapannya.

"Oke, aku siap," Ino bergumam riang. Dan tak berapa lama kemudian, Ino sudah sibuk berkutat dengan cat air, kuas, dan kanvas.

####

"Waw, kau mendukung gadis bernama Sakura itu?" Itachi bertanya pada Hana begitu Hana duduk di sampingnya.

Hana mengangguk. "Memangnya tidak boleh?"

Itachi hanya mengangkat bahu. "Terserah saja. Tapi ternyata dia bisa menari juga. Tapi tariannya tidak begitu bagus."

Hana menunjuk Sakura yang berada diatas panggung. "Dia tidak memakai sepatu balet."

"Itu kesalahannya, siapa suruh dia tidak membawa sepatu balet."

Hana menatap Itachi sebal karena sudah dikalahkan olehnya. Dia kembali menatap Sakura diatas panggung. Matanya membelalak saat melihat sesuatu di kaki sakura. Sebuah bercak, berwarna merah. Mungkinkah itu darah?

Hana menyikut pergelangan tangan Itachi. "Itachi-_kun_, kaki Sakura kenapa?"

Itachi menatap kaki Sakura. "Apa? Ada apa dengan kakinya?"

"Ada bercak merah. Seperti darah. Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Aku tidak melihatnya, dia sudah memakai sepatunya," Hana langsung bergumam kesal sendiri saat mendengar Itachi berkata begitu

"Tapi aku benar-benar melihatnya …," erangnya pada Itachi. Diliriknya Sakura yang mulai berjalan menuruni panggung.

"Astaga!" Hana memekik kecil. Sontak saja Itachi menoleh kearahnya. "Jalannya … Sakura, dia … berjalan dengan kaki pincang. Seperti sesuatu telah terjadi dengan kakinya."

Itachi memandang Sakura yang duduk beristirahat di samping panggung. Tampaknya tidak ada yang salah dengannya. "Hana, kau jangan mengada-ada."

"Tapi sungguh!" Hana bersikeras.

"Hana, jangan bersikap berlebihan hanya karena kau mendukung Sakura. Apa sejak awal kau sudah bersekongkol dengannya?"

Hana menatap Itachi kesal. Dia benar-benar kesal. Tidak ada satupun orang di keluarga Uchiha yang peduli dengan orang lain. Dan tidak ada satupun orang di keluarga Uchiha bisa dengan mudahnya mempercayai kata-kata orang lain, sekalipun orang yang mengatakannya adalah orang yang dekat dengannya. Dan hal itu juga berlaku untuk tunangannya ini. "Terserah kalau kau tidak percaya. Tapi aku sudah mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya."

**TBC ^^**

* * *

** Yeaayy~! Akhirnya chapter 5 update juga. Maaf updatenya lama.**

** Dan kurasa nih fict gak bakalan aku update minggu ini kalo gak ditagih sama . Mega, makasih ya! **

** Maaf updatenya lama. Maaf yaaa :3 hanya saja tugas, laporan, ujian, UAS, remedial, terus sempet sakit juga membuatku urung untuk meng-update chapter ini. Dan juga, sempet bingung waktu mau nyeritain bagiannya NejiTen sama ShikaTema. Terutama ShikaTema. Habisnya gak ngerti soal shogi. (Buat yang tau referensi soal shogi, tolong kasih tau aku ya ^^ )**

** Ah ya, kuucapkan terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya bagi kalian yang mau menunggu kelanjutan fict ini. SEMUANYA, TERIMA KASIH BANYAK!**

** Dan untuk chapter selanjutnya, sepertinya aku tidak bisa janji bisa update kilat. Walaupun sekarang lagi liburan :3. Sekali lagi maaf yaaa.**

** Ohya, ini jawaban review dari chapter 4 :**

** Sabaku yuri : Ini udah di update. Maaf banget gak bisa update kilat :3 *sujudsujud***

** Charlene Choi : Waa! Makasih! Salam kenal juga. Tetap tunggu chapter selanjutnya, ya!**

** Arthadania : Hahaha Okeee! Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya!**

** Teehee4869 : Okee! Ini udah update xD tetap tunggu chapter selanjutnya, ya!**

** Angkerss. : Makasiihh! Ini udah update. Iya, mudah-mudahan mereka menang . **

** Akiyama yuki : Huwaaa! Makasih banyaak! Oke, ini sudah mulai aku munculin kisah-kisah masa lalunya. Makasih udah nunggu kelanjutan fict ini!**

** Ah ya, dan ini buat para guest-guest yang sudah nyempatin diri buat review. Makasih banyak, ya!**

** Rukawaii : Waa! Sama dong! Aku juga suka sama pairing-pairing ini. Semoga kamu masih betah nungguin chapter selanjutnya, ya!**

** Kyuu : Waw! Kamu suka NejiTen? Sama dong! Oke, ini udah update. Makasih udah nunggu!**

** Mina Jasmine : Oke, aku bakalan lanjutin kok ****. Tetap tunggu yaaa.**

** GhienaShikatema : Hahaha okeee! Maaf gak bisa update kilat. Tapi chapter ini udah update. Jangan bosen nunggu chap selanjutnya yaa!**

** Guest : Ini udah update. Maaf gak bisa update kilat :3. Jangan bosen nunggu chap selanjutnya ya!**

** Makasih, tanpa kalian, mungkin aku tidak akan bersemangat melanjutkan fict ini. Semoga dengan chap ini kalian bersedia memaafkanku. Dan jangan ragu untuk mengatakan padaku jika ada diantara kalian yang namanya belum kucantumkan disini. **

**Terakhir, tolong review-nya ya ^^**

**Terima kasih**


End file.
